The Surprise
by CelTakerCena
Summary: A little surprise for Arcee. Optimus/Arcee
**Just a little surprise for Arcee.**

 **Optimus/Arcee**

* * *

Optimus sneaks up to Arcee's room. She is still sleeping; he goes in with a big smile. He looks at her with love. He can't stop thinking about her; so he is going to ask her something.

He ties a string around Arcee's finger. He unrolls the large string and starts taking steps back. He goes out the door. The string is slowly unrolling making a route for her to follow.

Ratchet walks in and stops as he sees the red string. He growls as he looks at Prime.

"What are you doing?" ask Ratchet

"Just follow me…" he said with a smile.

"Prime…?"

"I can't stop thinking about her Ratchet…She is everything" Optimus said. "Just follow me and I'll tell you what to do"

Ratchet rolls his eyes and follows Prime. He sees Bulkhead opening doors for Prime. He is heading outside the base. Bee is readying the place for Prime.

"She is always in my mind Ratchet…" he said "Always…I can't even explain it"

Ratchet smiles a little "I know…"

"I love her…"

Optimus keeps unrolling the big string.

"I know you do"

"She is my world…she is everything to me"

Ratchet laughs a little Prime.

"I always loved her…" said Prime "By now the string should be pulling her…."

* * *

Arcee feels her hand move. She tries to bring it back but the yarn stops her. She gets up blinking and looks at her hand. The hand is being dragged a little and she smiles.

She looks at her finger and smiles.

"What is going on?"

She feels the string pull again. She gets off her berth and starts following the string. It is pulling her slowly and she follows.

"Let's see where you lead me"

She goes out of her room. She looks around the base and no one is there. She laughs a little as she follows the string.

"Where is everyone?"

She keeps walking with the string. Arcee sees open doors in front of her. She doesn't see who is pulling the string. Arcee tries to pull it. The string pulls a little harder. She goes through the doors.

She goes to through one door and sees a sign.

 _Don't let go_

She blinks but the string pulls her. She turns right and sees another door. She goes through and sees another note.

 _You're on mind_

She stares in awe. Arcee keeps following the string. She notices she is heading outside the base. Arcee blinks as she steps into the sun. The string still goes on. Arcee smiles as she sees Ratchet.

"He says…keep going"

Arcee nods and keeps on going. She sees trees with balloons tied to them. She sees a trial of them but she remains following the string. She can see the string going up a hill. Arcee looks at her right hand; the one with the string. She looks at it for a long while and then it pulls again.

Arcee is happy now; she can't wait to see the end of the string. She wants to go to the end quickly. She doesn't want to wait any longer. Arcee keeps walking up with a huge smile.

Prime is slowly pulling the string. He can tell she is close. He looks at Bulkhead signaling him. Bulkhead goes to where Arcee is.

He sees her slowly walking up with her hand in front. Bulkhead goes next to her and says.

"Almost there…Arcee" Bulkhead gives her a button. She looks at it for a long while. The string pulls again and she goes with it.

She nods and keeps going. Bulkhead stops. He looks back to see Ratchet going up with the kids, Jack, Raf, Miko.

"Come on…" said Bulkhead.

Arcee gets to the top. She looks around; nothing is there but a box. Bee goes up next to her.

"Go ahead…" said Bee. "Press it…"

Arcee looks at the button Bulkhead gave her. Arcee presses it.

The box breaks into four. As it breaks; balloons and roses appear. The balloons fly all the way up to the beautiful. She stares in awe. She felt the string being pulled again.

Arcee looks at the string. It is pulling again. Arcee wonders why? She opened the box. Arcee stands where she is at. She looks at the string following it with her eyes.

She gasps in surprise; tears of joy are slowly forming.

Optimus is at the other side in a hill. The balloons slowly rising above him. He has the end of the string in his hand. Prime is kneeling down with a smile looking at his love.

Optimus gets a ring he made himself. He puts it in the string. He slides it down. Prime watches it go to Arcee. She sees the ring sliding down. Arcee sees it land on her ring finger. She whips her tears of joy.

She yells "Yes!"

Prime jumps up with a cheer. Arcee covers her mouth and keeps saying yes yes yes. Arcee looks at the ring; it is beautiful with blue and pink. It has a blue diamond. He did pretty well making it. She knows here on earth that's how they ask to marry them.

She is so happy now. The string is being pulled again. She follows the string and gets closer to Prime.

Optimus gently pulls the string towards him; bringing Arcee to him. He is so happy now; he knew this will work. Arcee is inches away.

Optimus stands up fully with his arms wide open. Arcee jumps to his arms. He catches her and looks at her in the eyes. She is still crying with joy. Optimus smiles and kisses her with passion. He leans back to look at her.

She is smiling wide; she can't stop smiling. Optimus whips the tears off. Arcee places her hands on his cheeks. She kisses him on the lips; cheek; temple; everywhere.

Optimus laughs.

"Arcee…I love you"

"I love you too…" she whispers.

"What was that?" he says.

"I love you…" she says.

"I can't hear you…"

"I LOVE YOU!" she yells with joy "I love you Optimus"

Prime twirls her around with joy. He lifts her up high still twirling her. He places her down and kisses her.

"Prime…I…I….don't know what to say…"

"You said yes…that's all you need to say" he said

"I'm so happy"

"Me too…" said Optimus "I'm going to be happy with my future sparkmate…or bride"

She nods with excitement. "Me too…"

Optimus kisses her.

The whole team starts cheering. All were also surprised of what they saw. Prime just ask Arcee to marry him.

Optimus kisses Arcee.

"Don't leave me…Arcee…" he whispers "I love you so much…if you leave I will fall"

"I won't let you fall…" she says "I will never leave you…I will never let you go"

"Promise we will be together forever…" he whispers.

"I promise…" she says "That's why I said Yes…I want to be with you forever"

Optimus smiles wide and kisses her. Prime leans back and hugs her gently. He looks at the team and mouths "Thank you"

* * *

 **Just a short story**

 **( I don't own anything)**


End file.
